


Third Degree

by Amarylissa



Series: Moments of Enlightenment [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve asks questions. Danny prevaricates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Degree

**Author's Note:**

> For 1 Million Words WOTD Penitent

“So, Danny, you were off out somewhere this evening, weren’t you?” Steve asked. 

Danny shrugged. “Maybe?”

“Where were you going?”

If Danny had thought that he’d get away with it, he might have tried not to answer, but Steve was like a dog with a bone sometimes, so he prevaricated. 

“Just for a drink.”

“You should have called. Mom was home and I needed to get out of her way, and I wanted to see you anyway. Where were you going?”

“I hadn't really thought.”

Steve turned his eyes from the TV to look at Danny. 

“You hadn’t really thought? You look very dressed up for a quick drink. Are you sure that’s all you had planned?”

Danny looked down at his suspiciously shiny shoes, his dress pants: there was no way Steve was going to believe that he was simply going for a quick beer. 

“Maybe I just wanted a change.”

“A change from...?”

Danny searched for some way of explaining that he’d not had sex in two years and tonight just might have been the night, if only he’d been allowed to leave his apartment by himself. But looking at Steve’s open face he felt bad, bad that he’d even thought about ditching his best mate just because he might be spoiling his chances. 

“From... nothing really. Are you hungry? Should we get a takeout tonight?”

In an act of penance he didn’t even berate Steve about the pineapple on his half of the pizza.


End file.
